1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma spectrochemical analysis method and a plasma spectrochemical analyzer.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method for analyzing an analyte in a sample, an analysis method utilizing plasma emission is known. Patent Document 1 discloses such a method for analyzing a sample using a high-frequency plasma mass spectrometer. Patent Documents 2 and 3 each disclose a method for analyzing a sample by generating plasma in the sample using a plasma generator having a narrow portion and analyzing the plasma emission. Patent Documents 4 and 5 each disclose a method for analyzing a liquid sample by generating plasma in the liquid sample and analyzing the plasma emission.
However, the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a problem in that, without a proper pretreatment of a sample, contamination of the sample with other substances may affect the result of analysis. The methods disclosed in Patent Documents 2 and 3 have a problem in that, when a liquid sample with impurities is used or when a foreign substance(s) or the like is mixed in the liquid sample during a pretreatment for reducing the amount of the liquid sample, the narrow portion is clogged with the impurities or foreign substance(s), thus making measurement impossible. The methods disclosed in Patent Documents 4 and 5 have a problem in that they are only able to achieve low analytical sensitivity.